Dinner for Two
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: Oliver fixes what starts out as a romantic dinner for him and Felicity, but it ends up being something more as the evening goes on. My first attempt at an Arrow fic. Bear with me.


**Dinner for Two**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Hey, guys! I'm going to attempt to do an Arrow fanfic. The plot revolves around Oliver having a romantic dinner for him and Felicity. No spoilers just bear with me, since I've never written something like this before and I want to do it justice, so to speak.**_

 _Oliver & Felicity's Apartment, Star City…_

 **T** he glow of the candlelight shone throughout the apartment, giving off a romantic ambiance. Oliver Queen had a smile on his face as he surveyed the scene before him. He wanted everything to be perfect for what he was planning for himself and his girlfriend, Felicity Smoak. The pair had been dating for the past several months, having finally developed a more romantic relationship after enduring a long time of "will they" or "won't they" during their partnership.

There was nothing either of them would do for each other, which was what made their relationship work so well. Felicity also helped keep Oliver sane, something that no other woman could do. Well, a few tried, but were few were successful.

He was still admiring his handiwork when the door to the apartment opened and in walked Felicity, looking a bit frazzled, and understandably so, since she had taken on a huge load after taking over as the head of Palmer Industries. Not that she couldn't do it, which she could, it was just that Oliver had seen how exhausted she'd get after a long day of handling the demands of the head of a company, something he knew all too well. He went over to her and helped her off with her coat, kissing her lovingly.

"You have no idea how good it is to come home to you."

Her words brought a smile to his face. "Well, I know just how frustrating being the head of a company can be, and I want to be able to take as much stress off you as I can." He kissed her again after placing her coat on the hook. "Hope you're hungry, because I made something special for us."

"You really didn't have to," said Felicity. "I would have been happy with pizza."

"I _want_ to," said Oliver. "You know that I'd take care of you."

Felicity smiled and kissed him before heading to the bedroom to change out of her work clothes and into something comfortable while Oliver put the finishing touches on the dinner he had prepared for them. By the time she returned, everything was all set.

"Is everything to your liking, Miss Smoak?"

Felicity giggled at his words. "Oh, it's _definitely_ to my liking, Mr. Queen."

That was just what Oliver wanted to hear and he led her over to the table, where he helped her sit down before taking a seat himself and served them. Felicity couldn't believe the trouble he had gone to just to make this a special evening for them. It made her wonder if he had an ulterior motive up his sleeve. _No, Felicity, don't overthink this. Just take it for what it is, a romantic gesture from your loving boyfriend who would do just about anything for you._

She grabbed her fork and sampled the salmon he had cooked, finding it very tasty and when she swallowed, she noticed that Oliver was looking at her. "What?"

"Just wanted to see your reaction."

Teasingly, she replied, "Oliver Queen, you have failed this salmon." She saw the look on his face and started laughing. "Ollie, relax, I was kidding! You did an excellent job. Did you actually think I didn't like it?"

Oliver shook his head. He just had to walk right into that one, didn't he? "You know what? Just for that, I'm going to have to punish you."

Felicity started giggling, knowing exactly what he meant, and got up from the table, running off toward the bedroom, Oliver following behind her. When they got there, he locked the door, trapping them both in the room and giving her a seductive smile. "I hope you're ready to receive your punishment, Miss Smoak."

He approached her and pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately and running his hands up and down her body, unzipping the back of her dress. Felicity moaned against his mouth, returning his kiss and slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, throwing it to the floor once the last button was opened, Oliver following suit with her dress. Once that was done, he lifted her off the floor and carried her over to the bed, depositing her on the sheets and continuing to kiss her as they removed the rest of their clothes. Once they were completely naked, Felicity rolled over so that she was on top of him, gliding herself onto his cock and rode him like a bronco in the rodeo, throwing her head back and letting out a passionate scream, Oliver letting out one of his own as he grabbed her ass and squeezed. Shit, how he loved her, and if it took the rest of their lives, he would show just how much she truly meant to him. Hell, he'd even face the League of Assassins a thousand times for her.

 _Several Hours Later…_

Felicity snuggled up against him as she and Oliver held each other close under the sheets of the bed. They had spent the last several hours making love, and it had been the best several hours of their lives. In that interim, Felicity had forgotten the stress that she had faced at work. She'd say this for the dashing Oliver, he sure knew how to make a girl feel better.

"That was amazing."

Oliver smiled. "It sure was." He kissed her forehead. " _You_ were amazing yourself."

"Please, I don't want to take _all_ the credit," said Felicity. "I did most of the work." She sighed. "Though, I do want to thank you for helping me relieve my stress. You took my mind off it, and I appreciate it."

"No need to thank me, really," said Oliver. "The fact that I was able to make you feel better is all the thanks I need." He kissed her lips this time. "It's ironic, I originally just wanted to fix a romantic dinner for two, and it turned out to be something more."

Felicity smiled. "Yeah, well, we both had a good time, and that's all that matters." She kissed him softly. "I love you, Oliver Queen, with all my heart and soul. Life with you has been one adventure after another, and I am definitely glad to be with you on every single one."

 _ **Note: I think I'll end this one shot here. I hope I did this story justice.**_


End file.
